Unexpected Happenings
by hugsandkitties
Summary: When Dustin accidentally ingests one of Cam's experiments, what happens when he finds strange things happening...? Weird hunger urges for one. Uh oh. HunterDustin SLASH! MPreg First Power Rangers Story! PLEASE REVIEW!


A/N: WHOO! Look at me, I'm writing Power Rangers! This is for my cousin, who wanted me to write her a Hunter/Dustin story, so I did. And guess what? Well, you'll just have to see what it's about. JUST SO YOU KNOW, I DON'T WATCH POWER RANGERS; THIS WAS A CHALLENGE FROM MY COUSIN, OKAY?

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I even want to own it? **

**WARNINGS: Slash between Hunter and Dustin. Mpreg people! That means MALE PREGNANCY! **

Unexplained Happenings 

Cam was creating something, something that was going to change the world forever. Seriously, he had it all planned out…hopefully it would work… Dustin walked into Cam's lab, wanting to see what his geeky friend was up to. "Hey Cam, Whatchu workin' on?"

"Hmm, nothing really, I'm just making this thing…and it's still in the beginning phases so it's not even close to being finished."

"Sounds cool." He walked over to the liquids Cam was adding together. "What does this do?" He asked, referring to a large dial.

"It changes the temperature."

"Oh, cool." He looked at the vial, a bright blue liquid inside.

"Um, Dustin, can you turn that dial a smidgen, I just need to heat it up a bit more."

Dustin grinned. "Okay." He turned the dial.

"Not that—" The concoction blew up, blowing the blue liquid around the lab. "Far…" He finished lamely.

"EW!" Dustin yelled, wiping his tongue. "I swallowed some!"

"Well, it shouldn't really do anything, it was still in the beginning stages, don't worry."

Dustin grinned. "Good. Well, I got to get going, me and Hunter are going to a movie!" He said in a singsong voice, heading out the door.

Cam looked after his friend. "I hope it doesn't do anything at least…"

Dustin smiled as him as Hunter got their tickets for the movie they'd be seeing. In all honesty, he really didn't care very much what movie it was; he just wanted some time with his boyfriend. They found seats in the corner, away from prying eyes. Hunter wrapped his arm around Dustin, making the latter grin. "So…Blake is out tonight…I have the house to myself…" He had a hint of suggestion in his voice. Dustin broke into laughter.

"Honestly? Do you really? Remember last year, when your brother walked in on us? I am not having that again, so is he gone _all _night."

"Yes, he's going to be gone the whole week with Tori."

Dustin's smile widened. "Sounds perfect. We'll have to go to my place first then and get my stuff."

Hunter smirked. "'Kay."

Hunter and Dustin spent the evening relatively normal, doing the things they usually did. Cuddled on the couch, watched TV… They were in the middle of watching a late night show when Dustin nudged Hunter. "Let's go to bed now."

Hunter burst into laughter, but sat up anyways, Dustin dragging him into his bedroom. Before he had barely even gotten through his door, he had an armful of Happy Dustin in his arms, pushing him inside. He would have laughed at the brunette on any other occasion, but this time, he just let himself be pushed. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Dustin had him lying on his bed, and the boy in question was straddling his hips and rather enthusiastically stripping himself of his clothes.

It was a very, very long night for both of them…

Thank god they didn't get interrupted.

The next few weeks were rather confusing for Dustin, he was more…moody than usual and he ate a lot of strange foods that would make anyone want to throw it back up. He dismissed it, thinking it was probably just another weird thing he liked to do. But eventually, after the next month or so, he found himself feeling sick each morning, sure he'd feel better after awhile, but throwing up almost every morning wasn't normal. He had to talk to Cam.

After having a small bite to eat before he left home, he decided to see if Cam was in his lab. Which he most likely was, the last month he had been working on that weird ass project. That was probably the reason he was sick…stupid Cam.

He walked into the lab, instantly seeing his friend. "Hey Cam!" He called to the teen.

"Oh, hey Dustin, how've you been?"

He shrugged. "Um…that's kind of what I'm here to talk to you about."

"Okay, talk away."

"Well, the last while, I've been…feeling…different…"

Cam's eyes widened rather drastically. "Um…have you talked to your dad about this?"

"What?" He squawked.

"I think your dad may be able to explain this better to you…"

"Hey! It wasn't my dad's weird project that made me feel all funky!"

"OH! You meant…OH! Not that kind of different…but funny different…yeah…okay…"

"I've been eating a lot of weird foods, and I get all mean really randomly and I cry if something doesn't go right…and…and…and…I was sick! And…"

Cam's eyes widened again. "Dustin…have you and Hunter recently…you know…umm…been intimate?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Well, not since last month, but it's none of your business!"

"Okay, okay, calm down! But…I think I might know what's wrong…"

Several minutes later a huge shriek could be heard from inside the lab. "I'M WHAT?!"

Dustin had asked Hunter to meet him at the beach so he could tell him the very, very confusing news. Hunter soon arrived, much too soon for Dustin. He sighed as Hunter approached he readied himself for what he was about to do.

"Hey." Hunter said simply.

"Er…Hunter…"

"Yeah?"

"Okay…well you know last month…at your place…in your room…?"

Hunter smirked. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well…umm…I had digested some weird concoction that Cam had made…and now…now…I'm pregnant!"

Hunter blinked, once, twice, three times. Then he…burst into laughter. "Oh my god, you almost had me believing you! You know, that was a really good trick."

"I'm not joking! I'm really pregnant!" Dustin said, he was feeling rather upset… "It's true!" He could feel his eyes welling up with tears. Hunter raised his eyebrow.

"Right…"

"GAHHH!" Dustin left in a huff, crying. Blake, Tori and Shane happened to be heading toward the beach.

Tori saw Dustin leaving rather sad. "Dustin!" She called, she noticed Hunter down the beach, looking in their direction. "What's the matter?"

"Stupid Hunter…he won't believe me…and I'm pregnant and…and…and…he's laughing and it's all Cam's fault…him and his experiments and…AHHHHH!!" He burst into more tears.

The group of teens looked at each other, really not believing what they were hearing themselves. A few more seconds of silence, then…they all started laughing too. Tori patted his shoulder. "Wow Dustin, you and Hunter are good, I actually thought you were serious for a second! How long have you guys been planning this one?"

Dustin stared at her in shock, then he ran away, crying. She looked at the guys. "What did I do?"

Shane thought a bit, knowing Cam's experiments more than anyone. "Um…I think he was telling the truth…"

Blake stared at the Shane and Tori. "Well shit."

Shane, Blake, Tori and Hunter all walked into Cam's lab, hoping for some answers. The sight that met them was rather shocking. A crying Dustin was being consoled by Cam as he wailed. "They won't believe me!" The second he saw them walk in he instantly went angry, turning away from the four.

Hunter was the first to speak. "Cam…we were hoping we could have this cleared up for us…is it true? Is he really pregnant?"

Cam shrugged. "From all the signs he is…but right now, I'm still doing some tests to see if he is or not."

Hunter nodded, still rather shocked over this newest revelation. Tori walked over to the still upset Dustin and hugged him. "We're sorry we didn't believe, but…you can't just go announce that!"

Dustin glared at her, but remained silent. "Besides…imagine you were in our position, wouldn't you be a little confused?"

He frown softened a bit. "You still didn't have to laugh…"

"We thought it was a joke." Blake piped in. Tori nodded in agreement.

Dustin sighed. "Yeah…apology accepted then."

Cam looked down at his watch. "Oh…the tests should be done now…" He headed over to his computer, reading through a jumble of information. Cam seemed slightly shocked as he walked back over. He took a deep breath. "Dustin…you're pregnant."

Everyone turned as they heard a thud; they looked to see Hunter on the ground unconscious.

Shane shrugged. "Well, you'll be making a lot of gay guys happy with this experiment Cam."

After Hunter had been woken up, Cam proceeded to explain to the group how exactly Dustin was pregnant. Apparently, the experiment made Dustin grow a whom, since it was still so fresh in his body and a few hours later him and Hunter…were being intimate…he ended up pregnant. Cam had a suspicion that Dustin would have to get a C-section so the baby could be born. Upon hearing this news Hunter had once again fainted.

About Eight Months Later…

Dustin had eventually been able to tell his parents, bringing Cam along to explain to them what happened. His mother had taken it rather well, since she always wanted a grandchild and her son being gay didn't have to be a problem. His father was rather shocked, to say the least, but eventually he came to terms with it. Now, Dustin was being rushed to the hospital in the back of their car. "HOLY SHIT!" Hunter screamed as he watched Dustin. "Oh my god, it's moving! Your stomach is MOVING!" Dustin glared at him.

"Of course it's moving you idiot! I'M HAVING A BABY, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!"

Dustin's mom was turned around in her seat, trying to help her son. "Just breath, everything will be fine."

Hunter started hyperventilating, breathing in and out. "NOT YOU, YOU IDIOT! ME!" He started breathing deeply; trying to ease the absolute pain he was feeling.

Hunter stared at the lump of a stomach. "Oh my GOD! It wants out! It will be like Alien! It will just burst out! OH MY GOD! It's kicking! It's going to rip open your stomach!" He started hyperventilating once again, watching the stomach moving. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He slapped him across the face. He returned to his breathing.

"Oh my god! It's gonna burst!" That was the last thing Hunter screamed before promptly fainting.

Nurses were rushing Dustin to the delivery room; a doctor reading a clipboard quickly analyzed the situation. "Hmm…it seems there's only one way to do this, we'll have to do a C-section."

"HUNTER! YOU'RE COMING IN HERE WITH ME!" Dustin shrieked, making Hunter follow, not wanting to upset his pregnant boyfriend.

The Brookes, Blake, Tori, Cam and Shane were all allowed inside the room they were keeping Dustin in when he finally woke up. When they walked in, Hunter and Dustin were holding the baby boy, trying to decide on the perfect name for it. Dustin's mom ran over to the bed, instantly asking the most important question; "What are you going to name him?"

Dustin looked up at his mom, smiling he replied. "Zane. Zane Bradley."

Everyone smiled at the pair and the tiny blonde baby.

A/N: Challenge completed! WHOO! I'm good, I actually wrote a Power Rangers story! In all honesty…I actually liked writing this…it was funny, okay? I think it might have been partly because of being so hyper tonight, but whatever. Anyways, review!

**And, this is all Hunter's fault (not Hunter in the story…my cousin…) **

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Uke Boy's Asses! **

**  
Laynie xox **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
